Make a wish, Harry
by Daelyaa
Summary: Bébé Harry fête son 1er anniversaire, et pour l'occasion, son parrain, Rémus et Peter sont passés à Gordric's Hollow


Bonjour, bonjour,

Un petit OS que j'ai écrit dans le cadre de L'arbre à texte de la page facebook Répertoire de fanfictions d'Harry Potter

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Make a wish, Harry

…

DING DONG

-James va ouvrir s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas fini d'habiller Harry !

-D'accord. répondit James en marchant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de sa maison.

Il l'ouvrit, et tomba sur Rémus et Peter.

-Hey, salut les gars, comment ça va ?

-Mais très bien et toi. répondit Rémus.

-Formidablement, mon petit Harry a un an. dit James avec un petit sourire fier.

-Sirius se serait moqué de toi à vie pour ce sourire.

-Sirius je l'envoie promener. Il est où cet idiot d'ailleurs ?

-Aucune idée, on est partis ensemble mais il nous a dit qu'il avait un truc à faire et qu'il arriverait après.

-Ah d'accord. Bon ben entrez, Lily arrive, elle fini de préparer le petit.

Lupin et Quedvert acquiescèrent avant d'entrer à la suite de James. Le jeune homme les invita à aller s'installer au salon le temps que sa femme ne descende, ce qui arriva bien vite.

Dès qu'il entendit les pas de sa Lily dans les escaliers, James se leva, et prit congé de ses amis pour aller la voir.

Elle venait juste d'arriver au bas des marches quand il la vit. Il la siffla avant de l'enlacer par la taille.

-Qui êtes vous, belle créature, et qu'avez vous fait de ma femme ?

-Imbécile. rit Lily en le frappant à la tête.

-'bécile. répéta bébé Harry en rigolant.

-Hé ! Lily tu entends ce que tu fais dire à mon fils ! Viens là mon bébé, et n'écoute pas ce que dit maman.

En disant ça, il lâcha Lily pour porter son petit Harry qui le fixait avec ses grands yeux verts rieurs, si semblables à ceux de sa maman.

-Alors mon bébé, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Tu vas avoir pleins de cadeaux tu crois ?

-Voui.

-Aha, il a tout compris ce petit là.

DING DONG

-Ah, ça doit être Sirius, tu viens ouvrir avec moi bébé ? En même temps t'as pas trop le choix.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en souriant alors que son époux allait ouvrir la porte, leur fils dans les bras.

-Salut Patmol !

-Patmol. répéta Harry en tendant les bras vers son parrain.

-Eh, Jamie t'as vu, il m'a appelé Patmol !

-C'est bon, y'a pas à en faire tout un plat, il a un an il répète tout.

-N'empêche qu'il l'a bien dit. Espèce de jaloux, en plus, ton propre fils me préfère, allez, viens avec tonton Sirius petit cœur.

En disant ça, Sirius délivra un Harry gigotant des bras de son père et le cala contre lui, faisant un grand sourire hypocrite à son meilleur ami.

Le jeune homme entra dans la maison, fit la bise à Lily, mais quand il voulu avancer pour aller au salon, il sentit une résistance, suivit d'un petit ''Aïe !'', alors il se retourna et vit que Harry, qui apparemment avant voulu retourner avec sa maman, avait agrippé les cheveux de Lily et ses petits doigts s'étaient emmêlés dedans, ce qui fit qu'en avançant, Sirius avait tiré les cheveux de la jeune femme par l'intermédiaire du bébé.

-Ah, désolé Lily chérie, je savais que ce petit bout voulait retourner avec toi.

-C'est rien, allez viens mon bébé.

-Ca'in maman.

Lily fit un grand sourira à son fils en le prenant dans ses bras. Le petit garçon enroula ses minuscules bras autour du cou de sa mère et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Lily se sentit au anges à cette sensation, et encore plus quand la main de son époux vint se poser sur sa hanche, et que les lèvres de James embrassèrent son front.

-Bon la petite famille vous êtes bien mignons mais vous allez pas rester dans le couloir, allez, bougez vos fesses de là.

-Merci de péter l'ambiance. marmonna James en marchant, même si pas décollé de son épouse.

-A ton service mon frère.

Le brun à lunette continua de grogner en marchant jusqu'au salon, et s'y installant.

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore James ? demanda Peter.

-J'ai que Sirius m'emmerde.

-James ! Langage ! Harry répète tout.

-Oui, c'est vrai, pardon, ne dis pas ça bonhomme, c'est pas bien, papa dis de mauvais mots.

-Papa, pas bien.

-C'est ça petit coeur. rit James en ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux de son fils.

Lily le regarda en souriant, attendrie, avant de dire :

-Bon, on va manger le gâteau tout de suite temps qu'il est chaud, hein.

-Mais c'est une brillante idée ça Lily, de manger pendant que c'est chaud ! ironisa Sirius.

-Moque toi et je te donne les croquettes du chat.

-Hé ! Tout d'abord Patmol est un chien, et ensuite je veux du gâteau moi !

-Gamin. Tiens Rémus, prends donc le petit avec toi.

-A tes ordres. dit le loup-garou en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

La rousse sortit de la pièce, et revint rapidement, un gâteau au chocolat avec pleins de petits bonbons dessus dans les mains.

Elle le posa sur la table, mis une belle bougie en forme de '1' dessus, et l'alluma avec une flamme magique, une flamme multicolore très jolie et s'adressa à Harry, en le reprenant des bras de Rémus.

-Allez souffle mon chéri, mais ne touche pas à la flamme !

Elle avait ajouté ça en voyant les petits doigts de son fils s'approcher de la bougie.

Le petit garçon recula instantanément ses mains, de peur d'être grondé, et souffla sur la bougie en vain. Il essaya plusieurs fois mais il n'y arriva pas, alors il leva des yeux larmoyant vers sa maman en articulant :

-Veut pas maman.

-Oh mais c'est pas grave mon ange, je vais t'aider.

Elle tint ses cheveux en arrière pour qu'ils ne tombent pas dans le visage de son bébé, avant de se pencher et de souffler avec Harry, mais la bougie ne s'éteint toujours pas et elle entendit Sirius et James pouffer alors que Rémus souriait.

Elle releva précipitamment la tête et fusilla son mari et le meilleur ami de celui ci du regard.

-Je suis sûre que vous avez ensorcelé la bougie espèce de crétins ! Vous allez me faire pleurer le petit ! Chut bébé, chut, pleure pas c'est rien, c'est juste que papa et tonton sont des abrutis *Lily berça un peu Harry sur ses genoux*, allez, viens, on va encore essayer, et cette fois, ça va marcher, n'est ce pas James ?

-Oh mais oui bien sûr. répondit son mari en faisant un léger mouvement de baguette.

Lily se pencha à nouveau, tout comme Harry, et cette fois, quand ils soufflèrent, la bougie s'éteignit. Le bébé frappa fort dans ses mains en riant après ça, faisant sourire les adultes autour de lui alors que sa mère passait affectueusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Quand son fou rire fut passé, Harry -faisant fit des remarques de sa mère cette fois- plongea ses mains dans le gâteau, en retira pleins de morceaux avec ses mains, et enfourna le tout dans sa bouche, se tartinant le tour des lèvres de chocolat.

Il était tellement adorable que Lily ne put se résoudre à le gronder.

-Oh Harry. Sourit elle en passant de nouveau sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, alors que son époux s'attelait à couper ce qui avait été un beau gâteau il y a quelques secondes.

Harry approcha sa petite bouille pleine de chocolat du visage de sa mère, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Lily rit légèrement, avant de se mettre à embrasser tout le visage potelé de son petit garçon.

-Oh oui fais moi plein de bisous mon bébé au chocolat. rit Lily quand son fils se mit lui aussi à l'embrasser.

-Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda Sirius à James en dévisageant Lily.

-Elle est toujours comme ça. répondit James un fin sourire aux lèvres en regardant les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus, soit sa femme et son fils.

-Bon, allez, arrête mon cœur, on va être tout sales. Enfin... on l'est déjà. sourit Lily en se levant. Je vais retirer tout le chocolat qu'on a sur le visage et faire le thé, pas trop de bêtises vous 4 !

-Tu nous parles comme à Harry, Lily. remarqua Sirius, légèrement vexé.

-Mais parce que tous les 4 ensemble vous vous comportez comme Harry.

-N'importe quoi ! s'exclama James, indigné.

-Elle a raison, mais ne m'englobe pas là dedans Lily, je ne suis pas comme James et Sirius, Peter non plus. rectifia Rémus.

-C'est vrai, désolée, bon, à tout de suite. termina la rouquine en se levant, prenant le plateau qui avait contenu le gâteau au passage.

Elle retourna à la cuisine, son fils dans les bras, et n'en revint que quelques minutes après, toute trace de chocolat sur elle ou son fils envolée, et des tasses et une théière flottant devant elle.

Elle fit atterrir la vaisselle sur la table basse avant de se rasseoir posant Harry de force sur les genoux de Sirius.

-Tiens, assume ton rôle de parrain et occupe toi de ton filleul un peu.

-A vos ordres chef.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel tout en versant du thé dans des tasses.

Les adultes burent leur thé pendant que Harry ouvrait ses cadeaux -aidé par Sirius- et tapant dans ses mains à chaque présent, même si celui de Sirius restait son préféré : un balai jouet ! James allait bien évidemment s'amuser à faire monter son fils dessus puisque Lily ne pouvait rien dire, ledit balai étant un cadeau, et spécial pour les enfants.

Ensuite, ils reposèrent leurs tasses, et James décida de faire s'émerveiller un peu son fils. Il s'approcha de chacun de ses amis et de sa femme, et leur souffla quelque chose à l'oreille, et retourna à sa place.

Ils se regardèrent, sortirent discrètement leurs baguettes, et murmurèrent tous en même temps ''Expecto Patronum''. Aussitôt, une biche, un loup, un chien, un cerf et un rat argenté apparurent, pour le plus grand plaisir du petit Harry, au dessus duquel les formes jouaient.

Il leva la tête et rit en voyant les animaux, tentant de les toucher avec ses petits doigts, mais il était trop petit, alors Sirius se leva, mettant Harry sur ses épaules -sous le regard légèrement réprobateur de Lily- pour que le petit puisse toucher les jolies formes qui lui plaisaient tant.

Lorsque les patronus disparurent, Harry poussa un petit ''Oh'' déçu, avant que Sirius ne se rassoit.

-Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin loulou, d'ailleurs on va devoir y aller nous, hein les gars. dit Sirius en regardant Peter et Rémus.

-Hum, t'as raison, on va laisser la petite famille parfaite seule. approuva Rémus en se levant.

Il fit rapidement la bise à Lily et serra la main de James, imité par Peter et ensuite Sirius quand il eut reposé un Harry sanglotant dans les bras de sa mère, le petit ne voulant sûrement pas que ses oncles partent.

Sa mère le berça doucement en disant :

-Mais mon cœur ne pleure pas, ils vont revenir, ne t'inquiète pas, allez, chut. Bon, vous vous partez vite parce que si il vous voit il va pleurer encore plus, allez, ouste !

-Ok, ok, on se tire, à plus les Potter ! s'exclama Sirius en s'en allant, poussant Rémus et Peter devant lui.

Rapidement, les 3 Maraudeurs disparurent, et James, Lily et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls. James alla s'asseoir à côté de sa femme qui posa sa tête sur son épaule, Harry ayant arrêté de pleurer et commençant même à s'endormir. Alors, Lily le berça doucement et James fredonna une comptine, ce qui eut pour effet d'achever leur petit Harry, qui sombre dans le monde des rêves, entendant vaguement le ''Je vous aime'' prononcé par James à l'intention de sa femme et son fils...

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait dans un endroit qui ne ressemblait en rien aux bras maternels dans lesquels il s'était endormi, non, il était dans une pièce sombre, froide, et il avait fichtrement mal au dos.

Il soupira, alors tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ?

Il regarda sa montre. On était le 30 juillet, mais en 1991, il allait avoir 11 ans, et il se souvint qu'il était dans l'espèce de cabane où les Dursley l'avait emmené, à cause des lettres.

Mais il se demanda quand même une chose, qu'est ce que c'était ces formes qui avaient volé ? Et comment sa mère avait fait pour amener des tasses sans les toucher ? Et d'ailleurs elles volaient aussi.

Il haussa les épaules, après tout il avait rêvé, on imagine tout et n'importe quoi en rêve.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à sa montre : 23 h 58.

Alors il s'assit par terre, et dessina rapidement du bout de son doigt un gâteau d'anniversaire, c'était nettement moins bien que le gâteau de sa mère.

Quand minuit sonna, il dit :

-Fais un vœux, Harry.

Et le vœux que Harry fit cette fois là était de refaire ce rêve tous les soirs, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, pour avoir l'impression de connaître ses parents et leurs amis, de connaître sa vie si il n'était pas orphelin en fait, une vie joyeuse où il était aimé.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?


End file.
